ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Click
Click is a standard Assaultron who can be found roaming the Commonwealth. Background Click is an Assaultron assassin, most commonly found wandering around the area surrounding the Robotics Disposal Ground in the Boston Commonwealth. Pre-War Like any military robot, the first notable thing Click ever experienced in his life was the fire of the great war, directly at the front line, serving his intended purpose as a robotic super soldier. At that time, Click was unable to truly think for himself and heavily relied on his default programming, and thus did not question his or his superior's actions. However, that changed when the bombs dropped. At the time, he had been stationed near Boston after serving some time on the Chinese front, serving, along with two other Assaultron units, as makeshift riot control when tensions among the American people grew high as the stakes of the war grew. On that fateful day, however, the "riots" were composed mostly of desperate people who wanted in to Vault 114, seeking shelter as the bomb warnings were issued, despite the Vault being unfinished. When the bomb dropped near Boston, the people he'd been watching were annihilated while Click himself was buried underneath falling building debris, forcing him into an emergency shutdown to preserve functions. Time In Robot Fighting Almost two centuries later, he was discovered by scavenging raiders, was powered up and forced to fight in a sort of robot fighting ring, in which many robots of varying makes and models were forced to fight each other for the raider's amusement, sometimes even pitted against humans or packs of dogs. Among many other places, RobCo was destroyed in the war and with that, many important servers, computers and broadcasting units responsible for keeping the combat robots in line and prohibiting critical and individual thinking were thoroughly ruined as well, granting all combat robots previously controlled by that station free thinking, as that had been the intended failsafe, so that, should RobCo be destroyed for whatever reason, the robots could remain. That left Click able to feel and process things during his time in the raider fights. Needless to say that did not improve his outlook on humanity that had already been severely tainted as he slowly understood the events of his past. Over the course of a year, the Assaultron was thoroughly mangled, rendered blind and incapable of using his only ranged weapon (that being his laser) inoperable, before he was finally destroyed to the point that the raiders decided to scrap him. For some reason, though, the robot got extremely lucky. The raiders- not so much. A yao guai had come out of the forest and attacked the raiders, killing some and driving the rest off, and the broken Assaultron was left to rot on the forest floor. Instead of going into an emergency shutdown yet again, and risking missing another century or two, he embraced the pain that came with his injuries and used that time to think. Over this time, he had decided that he hated humans and their warmongering, aggressive and sadistic ways and becoming bitter- even more so than he'd been in the ring. Joining the Survivors But luckily, that did not last too long as he was found by a wandering group called simply "Survivors", comprised of Alistair (a non-feral Glowing One), Adrien (a non-feral Ghoul) and Genevieve (an orphaned teenage girl). Genevieve insisted on bringing Click with them to repair him, and as Alistair, who was the unofficial leader, thought that they would never repair Click anyway and thus the Assaultron wouldn't put any of them at risk, agreed. Genevieve's determination, however, was not to be stopped, as she quickly scavenged parts and plans to fix Click, and against all odds, she'd fixed him after a few months passed, save for his laser, which she was unable to repair. Click was immensely grateful to all three of them and had grown fond of them, he stayed in the area without their knowledge, defending them from raiders and the like. That didn't last long, though, for Adrien had found Click after a few weeks, and the group allowed him to stay with them as he wasn't leaving anyway. For the years to come, he'd serve as their defender, and someone who balanced out Alistair's extremely pacifistic views- keeping the group alive. And that's where you'll find him today- guarding the people he holds dear. Personality Like most any Assaultron one may find roaming the Wasteland, Click tends to come off as extremely condescending and sarcastic. He is known to look down upon humans for their selfish, violent and sadistic ways, thinking them to be pathetic, though he acknowledges the fact that humans will always be more powerful than him and could shut him down with the right keystroke. In that matter, he is quite hypocritical, seeing as he is one of the first ones of the Survivors to resort to violence, even if it's for a "nobler" cause that is protecting those he holds dear On the outside, one may think that Click is just a typical run of the mill Assaultron, as he is prone to using "military-speak" when out, announcing when he hears a hostile, when he loses contact, when he will attack and what attack he will use etc. But, when you truly get to know him, one can clearly tell that the robot has a very nuanced personality, as well as extremely specific likes and dislikes.